This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Over the past decade, the application of molecular biological techniques to the study of the central nervous system has revolutionized our thinking about synaptic transmission, neuronal plasticity, and neuronal integration, as well as the molecular basis of psychiatric illnesses. The center's Molecular Biology Core emphasizes the application of biotechnologically advanced molecular techniques to study the expression, structure, function, and localization of a variety of neural substrates in the brain. The Molecular Biology Core provides training, consultation, and technical assistance in molecular biological approaches that allow individual researchers to study various molecular endpoints, regulatory mechanisms, as well as the role of transcriptional and translational processes in regulating and controlling the expression of the various neural substrates of interest. Dr. Mark Austin, Core Leader of the Molecular Biology Core, is a molecular neuropharmacologist with expertise in utilizing various molecular biological approaches to study the regulation of gene expression of neurotransmitter enzymes, receptors, transporters and neuropeptides. The Molecular Biology Core provides shared-access to the following amplification, visualization, detection and analysis systems: + Arcturus Veritas Laser Capture Microdissection System + MyiQ Single-Color Real-Time PCR Detection System with SW/Beacon Designer Cycler IQ software + BioRad Gel Documentation System + NanoDrop ND-1000A UV-Vis Spectrophotometer (1-2 [unreadable]l samples) + MCID Elite Image analysis system with Zeiss Axioskop Microscope and Ludl motorized stage + Veritas Microplate Luminometer + Bio-Rad Thermal cycler + BioRad Real-Time PCR Machine + Zeiss Axioskop Digital Photomicroscopy Workstation + GeneQuant RNA/DNA calculator + Packard Scintillation Counter + Leica Cryostat The Molecular Biology Core serves as a central resource that enables, stimulates and facilitates the use of molecular biological approaches and further enhances the methodological diversity of Center Investigators as well as other departmental faculty.